smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crown
A crown is a headpiece worn by the monarchy of a kingdom. It is often made of gold and usually adorned with various types of jewels. The style of the crown varies from one kingdom to another. Mainstream Smurfs Media In mainstream Smurfs media, King Gerard and The Good King are recurring characters who wear crowns. King Smurf also wore a crown during his brief reign in both the comic book and the cartoon show versions of the tale, usually perched on the back of the Smurf hat. Greedy in the cartoon show episode "The Master Smurf" wore a magic crown called the Crown Of The Titans, which affected his mind and enabled him to put his fellow Smurfs under his control. Smurfette herself wore a crown in the episode "Queen Smurfette" when her fellow Smurfs treated her to a day of living as a queen in the Smurf Village for her birthday. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf Princess Guinevere in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series wore a crown when she became married to King Gerard as queen. King Glouton and Prince Leon are both gnomes that wear crowns. During Prince Theodore's brief stay in the Smurf Village as a frog, Smurfette had Smithy craft a crown for the prince to make him feel like royalty. Empath himself wore a crown when he played the part of King Solomon in the Imaginarium fantasy setting based on the Song Of Solomon. The Second Smurfette Series In The Second Smurfette series, a few characters wear crowns, King Gerard would be one. Princess Francesca is another one who wears a small crown. And lastly, there is Max, who has yet to be revealed. LD Stories/Expanded AU Within The Light and Dark Series, which crosses over with the Expanded Animated Universe, crowns are mostly worn by humans, as they tend to hold the item as an object of royalty. Kings The Good King typically wears a simple three-tiered gold crown, which he only removes before bed each night. King Gerard (prior to his imprisonment by his Aunt Imperia) used to wear an identical crown. When he was coronated as the next rightful king, he received a jewel-studded gold crown with white fur trimming. In Story One, he develops a habit of removing this crown when speaking privately with Falla. So long as he is a prince, Theodore wears a simple three-tiered gold crown with small orbs at each point, which is similar to the Good King's design. When he was nearly wed to Lady Jasmine, he wore his official crown, which was jewel-studded, lined with velvet material with white and black trimming. When the wedding was cancelled, this crown was repealed from him. Until he truly marries, he cannot claim this crown or the title "King Theodore." The Gnome King, Gordon, wears a small jewel-studded crown with white trimming while his son, Prince Pyro, wears a similar design, but with jade instead of gemstones and no trimming. More will be added later! Queens Although Princess Savina wears a black headband with a gold pendant at her forehead, she is promised an official crown when she someday becomes a queen. In Story One during King Gerard's Grand Ball, Falla borrows a small tiara from the Princess Savina's personal collection. Unless she someday becomes a queen, she is not set to obtain an official crown. More to come later! Category:Clothing Category:Jewelry Category:Hats Category:Open to Community Category:Objects of royalty